Mon suicide, ma liberté
by love-lov-Edward
Summary: Bella a toujours cru au prince charmant, et pensait l'avoir trouvée. Néanmoins elle va vite être piégée et son mariage va devenir son enfer personnel. Pourra-t-elle fuir et retrouver sa liberté de son diabolique mari qui ne lui apporte que souffrance ? Et si finalement le seul moyen de retrouver sa liberté était son suicide ?


**Bonjour, je publie ce chapitre, cette fiction qui est une sorte de crash-test. C'est la première fois que je publie une fiction que j'ai écrite moi-même et je voulais avoir des avis. Devrais-je oui ou non la continuer ? Après avoir eue vos avisil se peut que j'efface la fiction pour peaufiner le chapitre. Si je ne l'efface pas, il se peut que ça prenne un peu de temps de publier le chapitre 2 car j'ai écrit le chapitre 1 mais je n'ai encore aucune idée de la suite et j'ai des partiels dans pas longtemps (je passe aux rattrapages dans quelques jours et ça va durer une semaine et demie ;-( ). Je voulais juste vous prévenir que l'histoire que j'ai écrite provient d'une série télé mais c'est une série étrangère. Je ne compte pas faire un copié collé de la série car bien qu'elle soit finie je n'ai pas regardée la suite mais juste le début qui m'avait beaucoup plu et je trouvais qu'il y avait moyen d'en faire une fiction. De plus, si jamais je continue cette fiction, je cherche un/une correcteur/trice qui pourrait corriger la fiction, car bien que j'essaie de m'appliquer je fais beaucoup de fautes et je m'en excuse d'avance si vous en trouvez. Voilà, je vous laisse afin que vous puissiez enfin lire la fiction et je vous retrouve en bas;-)**

Chapitre 1 :

J'étais assise sur le luxueux siège en cuir de la nouvelle voiture qu' _il_ m'avait offert. J'avais réfléchis depuis longtemps à ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. J'attendais de ressentir de la peur, de l'angoisse, mais je me sentais étrangement en paix. _Il_ ne rentrerai pas avant un bon petit moment, ce qui me laissais du temps, assez de temps pour ma délivrance. J'avais préalablement fermée à clé la porte du garage contiguë à la maison afin que mon fils Ethan ne découvre pas l'horreur que je m'apprêtais à commettre. La porte principale s'ouvrait avec la clé, que seul _lui_ et moi possédions,et il fallait ensuite appuyer sur le bouton. Personne à part _lui_ ne pouvait ouvrir cette porte, et je savais qu' _il_ ne sortirai que très tard de l'hôpital, puisqu' _il_ se bornait à être le parfait neurologue du pays.

Ce que j'allais faire allait entacher la réputation de famille parfaite qu' _il_ essayait de montrer à tout le monde. Pourtant je m'étais décidée, je devais le faire, je voulais le faire. _Il_ m'avait brisée depuis longtemps, je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide. J'étais comme un animal de compagnie, _il_ me tenait en laisse et n'allais sûrement pas me lâcher tant que je ne briserai pas mes chaînes. Et le seul moyen pour ma délivrance était à ma portée. Je pouvais le faire, c'était si simple que je souris légèrement. J'allais enfin être débarrassée, après tout, _il_ ne m'avait pas laissée le choix. Je mis la clé de la voiture, baissai légèrement les fenêtres et laissais tourner le moteur. Je me détendis légèrement, et pris en main quelques photos afin de les contempler une dernière fois. Ces photos étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux pour moi, elles allaient m'accompagner dans cette douce mort que je m'infligeais à ce moment.

La première était celle de mon fils, lors de sa naissance. Il était si mignon, emmitouflé dans sa petite couverture bleu, avec les initiales E. C. que j'avais gravée pour lui. Ses yeux n'étaient pas encore ouverts et il était si petit dans cette photo. Je me souviens encore de la sensation de plénitude lorsque je l'avais pris dans mes bras. C'était l'être le plus précieux qu'il y avait dans ce monde pour moi, et à cette époque je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais me séparer de lui. Je voulais le protéger du monde entier, de tout le mal qui pourrait lui arriver. Malheureusement, je ne savais pas que le mal était juste à quelques centimètres de nous, souriant légèrement, _sa_ main posée possessivement autour de ma taille. Je croyais que c'était de l'amour mais je suppose que j'étais tombée dans le panneau comme tout le monde. Une larme s'écoula lentement, je m'empressais de la chasser. _Il_ avait tout fait pour qu'Ethan _lui_ ressemble. Alors, petit à petit, il s'était détaché de moi, sa maman qu'il adorais. Quand je le regardais maintenant, je ne voyais que l'air calculateur que _son père_ lui avait inculqué. _Il_ avait tout fait pour que mon petit bout me déteste. _Il_ me rabaissait devant Ethan, me disait de ne pas me mettre entre _lui_ et son fils quand _il_ le punissait et que je tentais de l'en dissuader. _Il_ lui disait que tous les malheurs qui lui arrivait était de ma faute. Alors, Ethan avait commencé à me parler de plus et plus froidement, ne m'écoutait plus lorsque j'essayais de le consoler. Finalement j'étais juste devenue une étrangère pour lui, il m'évitait comme la peste pour ne plus être puni par _son père_.

La deuxième photo était celle d'Emmett Swan, grand gaillard aux yeux bleus et cheveux marrons. Nous avions sans doute hérités des cheveux de mon père. Mais ses yeux à lui étaient bleus, comme celui de ma mère. Les miens, contrairement à lui, étaient d'un marron fade, semblable à ceux de mon père. Néanmoins Emmett était musclé et il avait la grande taille de mon papa, il commençais même à le dépasser, ce qui complexais mon père. On se moquait souvent gentillement de lui, il faisait alors semblant de s'énerver contre nous. Nous vivions modestement, mais nous étions heureux ensemble. Je me focalisais sur la photo afin de ne pas pas pleurer. On pouvait voir les fossettes d'Emmett alors qu'il souriait à l'objectif. Néanmoins ces yeux protecteurs ne regardaient pas l'objectif mais étaient dirigés vers la personne qui prenait la photo. A travers la photo, je pouvais voir à quel point son débardeur blanc était mouillé. Je me souvenais quand j'avais pris cette photo. Nous nous étions livrés à une bataille d'eau sans merci avec Emmett et Alice. Nous étions jeunes, mais malgré tout, le visage qu'arborait Emmett était mûr. Mon grand frère turbulent, bagarreur, farceur, avait dû changer afin de me protéger. En effet, après l'accident de voiture mortel qu'avait subi nos parents, il avait dû me garder, travailler très dur afin que nous ne soyons pas dans le besoin. Nous vivions dans la modeste maison que nos parents avaient achetés et qu'ils nous avaient légués à Forks. Même si nous n'étions pas les personnes les plus chanceux du monde, nous étions tout de même heureux mon frère et moi. Je me sentais nostalgique en pensant à toutes les farces qu'il m'avait fait subir. Je m'énervais à chaque fois sur le coup, mais je ne résistais jamais aux rires tonitruant de mon frère. Peut-être allait-il être triste en entendant la nouvelle ? On ne s'était pas vus depuis si longtemps qu'il n'allait peut-être même pas entendre la nouvelle. J'espérais qu'il ne s'énerverait pas de ma lâcheté et qu'il me comprendrais. Emmett n'avait jamais vraiment voulu que je me marie avec _lui_ mais il le tolérais parce qu'il voyait que j'étais heureuse avec _lui_. Si seulement je l'avais écouté lorsqu'il m'avait conseillé d'attendre de le connaître un peu plus. Je pensais qu'il disait tout ça parce qu'il ne _l_ 'aimait pas et ça avait été le coup de foudre pour moi. _Il_ était si parfait que je ne voyais que _lui_ et personne d'autre pour me marier et fonder une famille. Emmett avait compris que je n'allais pas si bien lorsque je lui avais confiée un petit bout de moi, ma petite fille. Emmett avait été surpris lorsque je l'avais appelé en urgence, après avoir passée 3 ans à ne plus lui parler et le voir. Emmett n'avait jamais vu Ethan qui avait 3 ans à cette époque mais lorsque je lui avais racontée la situation, il a accepté Charlotte et l'a gardé. Je voulais la cacher et la protéger de _lui_ après avoir vue ce qui était arrivé à Ethan mais j'avais lamentablement échouée. Bien sûr, _il_ l'avait découvert et l'avait cachée. Après ça Emmett avait tenté de me convaincre de divorcer avec lui mais je ne voulais pas le laisser avec mes enfants. Finalement je me trouvais dans cette situation, peut-être que si j'avais écouté ne serait-ce qu'un peu Emmett, je n'en serais pas là. Avec un soupir, je pris la dernière photo.

La troisième était une photo de groupe avec Emmett, Alice et moi. Alice se disputait véhément avec mon frère alors que je riais aux éclats. Emmett avait lancé des œufs sur Alice. Ce qui restait des œufs dégoulinait sur les cheveux et les vêtements d'Alice. Elle qui s'était préparée avec tant de mal pour la rentrée du lycée, avait tellement criée sur Emmett qu'il ne lui était resté à peine le temps pour se laver. Elle avait boudée pendant un mois, sa rentrée remarquée avait été gâché. Alice était un rayon de soleil, une petite fée, mais elle pouvait être têtue et féroce si la situation l'exigeait. Nous nous étions rencontrés alors que nous étions en maternelle. Elle avait essayée de me protéger vaillamment avec sa petite taille des moqueries que je subissais. Elle était si bavarde et joyeuse que nous étions vite devenus meilleures amies, nous avions promis de ne jamais se séparer. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait rencontrée l'amour de sa vie, son Jasper qu'elle adorait et qui habitait à Seattle, elle avait décidée de rester à Forks avec moi, le temps que nous finissions le lycée. Pourtant, peu après la naissance d'Ethan, j'avais dû couper les ponts avec elle et Emmett à cause de _lui_. _Il_ disait qu'Alice et Emmett n'étaient pas assez bien, qu' _il_ ne s'entendait ni avec l'une, ni avec l'autre. J'étais aveuglée à tel point que je n'avais pas remarquée à quel point _il_ me manipulait. Je me souvenais de la première fois ou il avait tenté de m'éloigner de ceux que j'aimais.

 _ **Flashback :**_

Nous étions à l'entrée de la maison. J'avais passée une si bonne nuit entourée des gens que j'aimais Emmett, Alice, Jasper et sa grande sœur Rosalie que nous avions rencontrée lors de cette soirée. Elle était rentrée d'un voyage humanitaire qu'elle avait entrepris peu de temps avant qu'Alice et Jasper se rencontrent. J'avais vue à quel point Rosalie et Emmett se regardaient. Pendant que je déposais mon manteau, ainsi que le sien, je _lui_ fis part de mes pensées.

''Tu as vu à quel point Rosalie et Emmett se sont regardés pendant toute la soirée ? Je suis sûre qu'ils se mettrons ensemble dans peu de temps. Je me suis tellement amusée avec eux, il faudrait tous les inviter à la maison la semaine prochaine.''dis-je alors que je me tournais vers _lui_. Néanmoins je vis qu'il n'était pas très content. ''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il s'est passé quelque chose qui ne t'a pas plu ?'' Nous stoppâmes tout mouvement. ''Et bien...Tu sais à quel point je n'est pas d'affinités avec ton entourage, ce serai bien de mettre tes distances avec ces gens tu sais ?''répondit- _il_ de manière calme.

''Comment peux- _tu_ dire ça ! Ces gens comme _tu_ dis sont ma famille ! Emmett est mon frère et il a tant travaillé pour que nous vivions de manière décente et Alice est ma meilleure amie, je ne pourrais jamais faire ça !''m'exclamai-je

 _Il_ carressa possessivement mon ventre légèrement gonflé par ma grossesse et me répondit posément ''Bella, ces gens ne sont plus ta famille. Ta famille c'est moi, ton mari, et ce petit que tu as dans le ventre''

 _ **Fin du flashback**_.

J'étais en colère contre moi-même. Comment j'avais fait pour ne pas remarquer tous ça putain ! J'avais été tellement naïve de croire en _lui_ ! Comment avais-je pu penser pendant un moment pouvoir construire un avenir, une famille avec _lui_! J'avais perdue Ethan, Charlotte, Emmett et Alice à cause de _lui_ ! Il me rabâchait sans cesse que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui, que si je l'avais aimé un peu plus j'aurai fait en sorte de ne pas l'embarrasser et à devenir parfaite pour lui ! En cachant Charlotte je pensais que j'avais enfin réussie quelque chose dans ma vie, je voulais qu'elle vive loin de cette tyrannie et qu'elle soit heureuse avec Emmett et Rosalie mais là aussi j'avais échouée. Il avait le bras long et avait finalement pût découvrir Charlotte, si seulement je l'avais protégée un peu plus. Je souffrais tellement, chaque jour ou je me levais je me faisais violence pour ne pas craquer mais j'avais atteint non seulement mes limites mais j'avais épuisée toutes mes ressources quand j'avais compris que je ne pouvais plus m'échapper de _lui_. Je posais les photos en voyant que l'air commençait doucement mais sûrement à s'épaissir et à devenir irrespirable. Je pris mon mp3 afin d'écouter la seule musique en boucle qui pouvait me calmer. Ironiquement c'était la berceuse qu' _il_ avait composé pour moi, c'était l'une des rares choses qui arrivait à me détendre. Pendant que la douce mélodie me berçais, je m'enfonçais sur le siège de la luxueuse et blanche BMW, sûrement le tout dernier modèle et je commençais à tomber dans le sommeil. Ma dernière pensée fut pour mon mari, _Edward,_ je me débarrassais enfin de lui, car ma mort signifiait ma liberté...

 **Voilà ! J'espère du fond du cœur que ça vous a plu. Écrivez un commentaire si vous avez aimé(e)s, de même si vous n'avez pas aimé(e)s, et dites-moi pourquoi dans les commentaires :-) Je ne suis pas contre les critiques constructives, je trouve que justement ça contribue à améliorer la fiction. Si vous voulez bien corriger la fiction envoyez-moi un petit MP et nous en parlerons. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ou une bonne journée !**


End file.
